


Birthday presents (and a birthday promise)

by Carcy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcy/pseuds/Carcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili's birthday is fast approaching, and Fili is determined to get him the best present this side of the Blue Mountains, whether he has to make it himself or buy it. Some minor disasters occur along the way, but Dis and Thorin are at hand to help. Dwarfling fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday presents (and a birthday promise)

There were less than two weeks left until Kili’s birthday, and Fili was brimming over with anticipation. For the thousandth time, he jangled the little brown sock hidden at the back of his drawer, in which he kept his money. It felt nice and heavy. He trotted over to the kitchen table and emptied the contents of the sock onto it.

 

His mother looked up from where she was standing, stirring something in a big pot on the stove. “That’s quite a bit of money, darling. Are you saving up for something special, or do you just want to buy enough sweets to make yourself sick?”

 

“Mama,” said Fili pityingly. Grown-ups could be so dense. “It’s Kili’s birthday next next week!”

 

“Ah, of course,” said Dis. She glanced down at the stove, so that Fili missed the twinkle in her eye and the slight upwards curve at the corners of her mouth. “How forgetful of me. I beg your pardon.”

 

“You are making a birthday cake, aren’t you?” asked Fili anxiously. “And pie and jelly and lots of other nice things, like you did for my birthday?”

 

Dis thought about it. “Hm- I’ll see what I can do, sweetheart. You know we don’t have as much to spare during the winter as we do around your birthday-time. Anyway, Kili is so young yet that I doubt he would notice these things.”

 

Fili was quite sure that Kili _would_ notice! He was dismayed. “But, Ma, Kili can’t not have a birthday cake! He’ll be so disappointed. Can’t you make him one this year and not make one for me next year?”

 

He couldn’t understand the sudden shadow on his mother’s countenance, or the unexpected hug she gave him. “It’s all right, Fili, I think I can manage a birthday cake without taking yours! We may have to do without the roast meats and some of the things we had at your birthday, though.”

 

Fili nodded, contented, and turned back to his money. His tongue stuck out in concentration as he counted it up all over again.  There was one large, glorious fifty-pence bit, a ten-pence bit, three five-pence bits and a collection of little brown pennies.

 

“…Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, a hundred.” A whole pound! It looked like such a lot of money, once it was spread out.

 

Fili had been shopping with his mother before, but he had never paid much attention to the prices of goods. Nevertheless, with a whole pound he was sure he could buy something nice for his brother. He didn’t want to buy just anything, though- he wanted the biggest, best, most wonderful present in the Blue Mountains for his baby brother. He had been saving for months for this, and nothing less would suffice.

 

He propped himself on the wooden table by his elbows, chin resting on his palms. His stubby legs dangled off the edge of his seat, too short to reach the floor as yet. It was rather uncomfortable, but Fili ignored that. He needed to think. He barely noticed when Dis, observing his predicament, brought out the little footstool that they kept for just such a purpose and placed it under his feet.

 

“What does Kee like best?” Fili wondered aloud.

 

He tried to remember all the things that made his little brother happiest- things that made him gurgle with laughter, clap his hands or chatter away in baby language mixed with the few words he knew. He thought of all the toys and objects that Kili scrambled towards when they were brought out, or wailed when they were taken away from him.

 

Answers came to him speedily and furiously. Toy balls for one, Kili pounced on every one he saw. He loved bouncing them and chasing after them as they rolled about, or just clutching at them and hugging them. Some of them were nigh as big  as Kili himself!

 

Fili grinned fondly as he remembered how confused his brother always got when Fili threw the ball right over his head. Kili would turn himself round and round in circles, trying to spot his beloved ball. At times he would make himself so giddy that he would plop down on the floor on his bottom, refusing to move until Fili came and picked him up.

 

 Then there were books- Kili liked being read to from the few picture books he had. It was one of the only things that would keep the active little dwarfling sitting in one place for any length of time. He enjoyed thumbing through the pictures, pointing out various drawings to Fili. And when Fili read to him, putting on silly voices for the various characters, he always giggled and snuggled close to his older brother.

 

There was also the little wooden rocking horse Thorin had made him for Yuletide. Kili loved it, although he seemed to prefer climbing on and off it to just sitting on it.

 

Those were several good ideas. The problem though was that Kili already had scores of balls and books, and surely he could have no need of a second rocking horse!

 

Fili sighed. He wished he could make something for his brother himself, as the rest of their family would be doing. That was what dwarves were wont to do. It showed sincerity and thoughtfulness in both the gift and the giver, if one made it by hand. However, his uncle wouldn’t allow him near the forge or teach him how to work with wood until he was older, so he could only buy presents for now.

 

He voiced this out to his mother. He had to call her two or three times before she responded. Dis was far away, thinking of magnificent name-day feasts held at Erebor in bygone years for herself and her brothers, comparing them to the small celebrations her sons enjoyed. When Fili woke her out of her daydream and explained his problem, though, she had a suggestion.

 

“You could sew something. What about a little teddy, or a doll? You just have to cut out little bags of cloth for the arms, legs, head and body, stuff them and sew them all together. Buttons would do for the eyes, and a bit of wool for the mouth.”

 

Fili wrinkled his nose. “Sewing is for _girls_.”

 

“That’s not true at all, Fili,” said Dis firmly. “All great warriors know how to sew. How else would they manage when they go off to battle? Even your uncle Thorin darns his own socks occasionally.”

 

Fili paused. He had the greatest respect for his uncle. If uncle Thorin sewed, maybe it wasn’t so bad. It would be lovely if he could give Kili something he had made. Kili didn’t own any soft toys, and Fili was sure he would like them. Imagine if his brother liked it best out of all the handmade gifts he received! The idea made Fili glow with pleasure.

 

 

**********************

 

 

 

Nearly two weeks later, on the day before Kili’s birthday, Fili’s optimism had faded to the point of non-existence. His gaze rested glumly on his final creation. He had not allowed Dis to help him at all after the initial stages of learning how to sew basic stitches and do buttons. He had not even shown her the work in progress, wanting it to be a surprise to her as well as everyone else. He was beginning to regret it now.

 

His teddy bear was completely out of proportion! The head and body were massive, large and stuffed to the point where they were straining at the seams. In comparison, the arms and legs were short, spindly and match-like. They stuck out at awkward angles from the torso.

 

The two round ears didn’t match either. One ear was larger than the other; besides, one was much rounder and narrower at the bottom where it joined the head, whereas the other was flatter and wider at the base. They gave the bear a lopsided look.

 

The face was the worst. The eyes and nose were fine. However, he’d given up on using a piece of pink wool for the mouth as Dis suggested. He’d been unable to figure out how to make the wool come out without having to tie an ugly knot at one end.

 

Instead, he’d resorted to sewing five shiny buttons in a row to make a mouth. The result was actually frightening, and he had a nasty suspicion that Kili would be scared of it, especially as the bear was nearly as big as Kili himself.

 

He looked at his teddy one last time, and gave it up as a bad job. He stuffed it at the back of his cupboard. He didn’t want to look at it ever again!

 

Well, he still had his pound, and it was market day in the village. He would go there and see what he could buy. Maybe he could make something next year.

 

Calling out to his mother to tell her where he was going, he headed for the door. He made sure to put on warm clothing before leaving the house, for it was chilly outside.

 

 

*****************

 

Despite the cold, Fili enjoyed his walk into the village, for it was a beautifully crisp, clear winter day. Pure white frost dusted the fir trees, piling thickly on the bigger branches and rooftops. The layers of snow were thick on the ground. As Fili had been reminded countless times, the snow also covered up patches of slick ice, and he was careful to stick to the cleared path so that he did not slip on a hidden patch of ice and fall.

 

Just outside the village, he met a couple of older dwarflings whom he knew, Nar and Grar. As there were very few dwarflings in the Blue Mountains, Fili had often been thrown together with them, and knew them well. They were building a snowman by the roadside and shouted to him to join them.

 

“I can’t stop!” called Fili. “I’m going to the market to buy a birthday present for Kili!”

 

“You’re always with that baby,” grumbled Grar. “Why don’t you play with us instead? We could play lots more games if there were three of us. Kili’s boring, he can’t even talk!”

 

Fili scowled. “He can too talk! He says Mama and Fee and lots of other words. Don’t talk about him like that!”

 

“But he doesn’t say Da, does he?” said Grar maliciously. “Seeing as, you know, you haven’t got one.”

 

The hard lump that always appeared in Fili’s throat at the mention of his father surfaced then. Heat suffused his face, and his fingers curled up into tight fists by his side. Every inch of him wanted to strike Grar so badly that he only just managed to hold himself in place. He remained silent, not daring to spare any of his focus even on coming up with a snappy retort.

 

Seeing that a fight was brewing, Nar, the older and more even-tempered of the two, stepped in. “That’s enough, Grar. Wait for us then, Fili, we’ll come and help you look for something.”

 

“No thanks,” said Fili, still shaking with rage. “I’d rather go alone.”

 

He turned and stalked off. How dare Grar speak about Kili like that- sweet, innocent, adorable Kili? Just see if he ever shared his toys or sweets with that horrid, ugly, pig-faced -he couldn’t think of a bad enough word for Grar just then- ever again!

 

He reached the market hall and went in, heading directly for the stall selling toys. The toymaker, Bofur, greeted him. He knew Fili quite well, for Dis often brought him along to the market. “How d’you do, lad? Where’s your mother?”

 

“It’s just me today, Mister Bofur,” said Fili. As he often did, he eyed Bofur’s long, weeping moustache with longing. If only he could grow a moustache like that! How everyone would stare!

 

“I’ve told you often enough not to go mister-ing me, lad. Just plain Bofur will do. Well, what’re you after? I’ve got that tidy little wagon there, I think you’d fancy that. Just finished painting it, as a matter of fact.”

 

Fili looked at the bright red wagon. It was quite a large one with proper wheels that went round and round like a real wagon, and he liked it very much. It was just big enough to put his toy soldiers in and pull them around.

 

But he had to focus. “It’s not for me, Mister- Bofur, I mean. It’s Kili’s birthday the day after tomorrow, and I’m looking for something for him.”

 

“Kili’s only two, innit?” asked Bofur. “Well, the wagon wouldn’t be any good for him. He might pull off the wheels or the handle there, swallow them and choke. How much are you looking to spend, lad?”

 

Fili told him. Bofur stroked his little tuft of dark beard and thought hard.

 

“How about those stacking rings?” he suggested.  “Lots of bright colours, too big to swallow, and when he gets bored of stacking he can try throwing them and ringing the stands. Or maybe a set of wooden blocks? Help him to learn his runes early. There’s those little boats down there too, they float well on water, he might like that.”

 

Fili looked at all the toys pointed out. They were all strongly made, beautifully carved and painted, for Bofur took pride in his work, creating every piece lovingly and well down to the last detail. He was sure Kili would like all of them. Which should he pick? What if Thorin, Mister Balin or Dwalin had made something similar for Kili already, though? He really should have asked them what they’d made before coming to the toy stall.

 

Just then, he heard someone shouting his name. “Fili! Fili! Wait!” He turned around, and his expression hardened. Coming towards him were Nar and Grar, Nar dragging his brother by the ear.

 

“Hi, Nar,” he said, acting as though the older dwarfling was alone.

 

“Hello, Fili,” said Nar. “I think Grar here has something to say to you.” He glared at his brother.

 

Grar looked rather ashamed of himself. “Look, Fili, I’m sorry about what happened earlier. I shouldn’t have said that, it was mean. Truce?”

 

The sincere apology washed away all Fili’s resentment. He had never been much good at holding grudges anyway. “That’s all right. Look at these, which do you think I should buy for Kili?”

 

He chanced a glance at Grar, but the other dwarfling only picked up a wooden boat, examining it with interest. “They all look mighty fine to me. Which one do you like best?”

 

Fili shrugged, not knowing. “I’d really like to get him a soft toy animal, actually,” he said, remembering the teddy bear he had made. “Have you got any, Bofur?”

 

The toymaker shook his head. “I sold them all over Yule, laddie. It’ll be awhile before I have enough to start selling again. I use the chaff from harvest-time to fill them up, see.”

 

“Fili,” said Nar suddenly. “I’ve got an idea! I know the perfect thing, come with me!” He darted off between the stalls, calling to the other two to follow. With an apologetic –“Thanks, Mister Bofur! Bye!” Fili and Grar hurried to catch up.

 

Nar led them to a corner of the market, right up to an old dwarf with a long beard. He appeared to have no goods except for a large basket before him. When Fili came close enough to see inside, he stopped, transfixed with delight.

 

Asleep in the basket were two of the dearest puppies Fili had ever seen! They were fat little balls of steel grey and snow-white fluff, with pointed ears, short legs and tails and pert, black, wet noses. As he was looking, one of them yawned, revealing a set of pointy white canine teeth. The pup then looked at Fili through a pair of startlingly pale, icy blue eyes.

 

“What kind of dog are they, sir?” asked Grar.

 

The old dwarf regarded them curiously. “Can’t you tell, son? They’re huskies- some of the best around. Beautiful, intelligent creatures they be, but you need a firm hand to train them.”

 

“How much are they, sir?” asked Fili, finding his voice. He was terribly afraid that they would be more than a pound. Surely a real live dog must be very expensive. But Kili would love it! He could just imagine how much fun they would have together, him and Kili and the pup.

 

“They don’t cost nothing, son,” said the old dwarf. “My Lassie had five pups, see, and I can’t be keeping them all. I can’t sell them neither; people round here only wants watchdogs. They’re no good at guarding- don’t bark much, and too friendly by far. Take my Lassie for example- she don’t bark at burglars, she’d rather play with them! If someone wants one and I think they’ll give the pup a good home, I give them one.”

 

Fili was almost afraid to ask. “Could- could I have one, please? That one with its eyes open? I’d be very good to it, I promise.”

 

The dwarf scrutinized him from head to toe, and nodded slowly. “I can see that, son, but will your parents let you keep it? I don’t want to be giving it you and then having it sent back to me or abandoned because you can’t have it.”

 

“Yes! Oh yes, they will!” cried Fili at once. He couldn’t imagine anyone not falling in love with the puppy. He was sure Dis and Thorin would love it as much as he did.

 

The old dwarf relented. “If you’re sure you’ll be allowed to keep it, you can have one.” He lifted the pup Fili had chosen out of the basket, attaching a bit of string around its neck. “This one here is a boy. He hasn’t got a name yet, so you can give him one.”

 

“Thank you!” breathed Fili. “I’ve got a pound, do you want it?”

 

The old dwarf laughed. “No, no, keep your money. Spend it on a collar and lead, a basket, maybe a rubber bone, you’ll need those!”

 

Fili, Nar and Grar spent the next couple of hours shopping for the pup. The older dwarflings were just as excited about the pup as Fili himself. They spent a lovely afternoon playing with it, until they decided regretfully that it was time they all went home. Waving goodbye to the brothers, Fili led the puppy back home.

 

 

 

************************

 

 

 

“Isn’t he a nice dog, Mama?” asked Fili proudly. The puppy yapped excitedly, its pink tongue sticking out from under a little black nose. It twisted round and tried once again to gnaw at the brown collar around its neck. However, its best attempts resulted only in its snapping at empty air. Eventually, it gave up and rolled onto its back, waving its paws invitingly into the air and waiting for someone to scratch its tummy. Fili giggled.

 

Dis looked down at the round ball of grey and white fluff. Smiling, she bent down and scratched the pup’s belly. “He certainly is sweet.”

 

She paused for a moment, and Fili could hear the “ _but”_ in his mother’s tone even before she said it.  His heart sank. Sure enough, his mother continued-

 

“But, darling, Kili is still a toddler! He wouldn’t know how to train it to obey commands, and he’s too young to understand the importance of things like taking it for walks, feeding and watering, bathing and grooming it. It’ll be a few years before he’s old enough for that kind of responsibility.”

 

Fili wanted to smack himself. Why hadn’t he thought of that? Of course Kili was too young to train a dog- why, Kili couldn’t even say “sit” himself, let alone teach a dog to obey the command!

 

He looked at the puppy, who was now exploring the kitchen tentatively. It would take a few cautious steps towards an object, such as a chair leg, and sniff it for half a second. Then, frightened by its own daring, it darted back behind Fili as though the chair was chasing it, its tail between its legs.

 

Fili’s heart went out to the mischievous, adorable little creature. “What if I train him and look after him for Kili?”

 

“You could do that dear, but if you did, he’d answer to you and come to you for everything he wants. Would he really be Kili’s dog then?”

 

“I guess not,” said Fili in defeat. “Do I have to give him away then, Mama?”

 

“I’m afraid so, sweetheart,” said his mother. “I haven’t the time to be looking after him myself, and I expect your uncle will be too busy at the forge to have much to do with him.”

 

So now he had no dog, and he’d spent all his precious savings on a collar, lead and basket! Fili could have cried, but he stopped himself. Dwarves of the line of Durin did not cry over silly things like wasting a few pence on nonsense. Probably they would not have spent their money on nonsense to begin with, but he couldn’t help that now.

 

What was he to do with the puppy? He couldn’t go back to the marketplace; that was certain. Even if the owner had been willing to take the pup back, the market would be shut by the time he got back to the village.

 

Nar and Grar had genuinely liked the puppy. Perhaps he could give it to them. He’d go now, before Kili woke from his nap and saw it, or he’d get excited and be upset if the puppy was taken away.

 

Nar and Grar didn’t live far away. Within ten minutes, Fili arrived, complete with dog, collar, lead and basket, and was explaining the situation to the two brothers.

 

“I’m really sorry, Fili,” said Nar, looking distressed. “It’s all my fault- I was the one who showed you the puppies. What are you going to do for Kili’s birthday?”

 

“I’ve got a teddy bear I made him,” said Fili gloomily. “It’s awful- he’ll hate it, but it’s all I’ve got now.”

 

“He might like it, you never know,” said Grar in an attempt to cheer him up. “Babies are weird, you know. Mama said when I was two my favourite toy was a ball of wool. Like a cat, I was.”

 

Fili grinned half-heartedly. “I hope so. Anyway I’d better go, it’s getting dark.”

 

“Wait!” said Nar. He fished around in his pockets, drawing out a ten pence piece. “Here- have this for the collar and things. It’s all I’ve got, sorry, but it might get you something for Kili.”

 

“I’ve got nothing,” said Grar dismally. “Sorry, Fili.”

 

“That’s all right,” said Fili, touched. “Thanks, you both. Take good care of Snowy! I’ll come and play with him sometime. Bye!”

 

He trudged home slowly, thinking. It was nice of Nar to give him the ten pence, but Kili’s birthday was tomorrow and there was no time to go back to Bofur’s now. Besides, ten pence wouldn’t buy any of the things he’d wanted- the blocks, the stacking toy or even the boat. Well, there was nothing for it. He’d simply have to give Kili that ugly old bear. He only hoped his uncle and Mister Balin and Dwalin wouldn’t laugh. Mama wouldn’t, he knew.

 

 

 

***********************

 

 

Kili’s birthday dawned bright and clear. It was all the colder for that, but as they were tucked away in the kitchen with the fire going, Fili didn’t mind.

 

Dis had created quite a spread. Although there was no roast meat, there was fried fish, various sandwiches, pie, new bread, cheese, biscuits and sweets, jelly and of course, the big birthday cake. Thorin and Fili had decorated the room with streamers and a big ‘Happy Birthday’ banner. The decorations had to be saved and put away at the end of the day, to be reused year after year, but that didn’t diminish anyone’s pleasure in the least.

 

Besides Fili, Kili and Thorin, Dis had also invited Balin, Dwalin, Gloin and Oin. They came over at midday. Gloin’s wife was there as well, smiling and merry, helping Dis to dish out food, fill big mugs with ale and clear away used crockery.

 

Kili was thrilled with it all. He couldn’t eat much of the food, and as Dis had predicted, he was too young to understand that it was his birthday. However, he knew that everyone was happy and making a fuss of him, which excited him no end. He raced around the room on his little legs, squealing with happiness, darting away whenever Fili came close enough to tickle him. Eventually he grew tired and fell asleep in the big rocking chair. Fili watched over him as the adults continued to smoke and chat until the evening meal.

 

When Kili woke from his afternoon nap, it was time for presents. Most of the adult dwarves had given him practical gifts, things that Dis and Thorin would find useful for Kili. Gloin and his wife gave a woollen hat, scarf and gloves, knitted by Gloin’s wife. Oin gave a bottle of a special concoction of his that helped with winter coughs and colds. Balin and Dwalin had made a lightweight, collapsible stroller to make it easier for Dis when she brought Kili out, rather than the heavy pram she had been using. Thorin was the only one who gave what Fili considered a “fun” present- he’d made a box with a handle in its side. When Kili turned the handle, the lid opened and a puppet sprung out to meet him. Dis had sewn the puppet, so she and Thorin shared the gift.

 

Fili had not looked at the bear since he’d first thrown it to the back of the cupboard. Only now did he go to his room and retrieve it. It looked uglier than ever, and Fili’s heart sank when he saw it. Nevertheless, he picked it up and brought it to the kitchen, hiding it behind his back as he did so.

 

Although he’d only been gone a couple of minutes, Kili was already looking around for him. “Fee!” he exclaimed happily when he saw the golden-haired dwarf. He scrambled towards him, arms outstretched.

 

“Happy birthday, Kili,” said Fili, trying to smile at his brother. “Here you go.”

 

Kili stared at the odd creation. Fili had been right, it really was quite as big as Kili himself. The dark-haired dwarfling continued staring, his mouth forming a little red ‘O’. At least he wasn’t crying.

 

“It’s a toy bear,” Fili explained, trying not to look at any of the grown-ups. He was sure they were all silently laughing at him. “See, it’s got eyes and a nose.” He pointed to them as he spoke. It was probably best not to mention the mouth, he decided. “It’s soft, see? You can hug it to sleep at night.”

 

Kili’s face split into a huge, toothy grin. “Soft!” He poked the bear and waited for it to respond. When it didn’t, he attempted to pick it up, but could barely lift it. Finally, he settled for sitting on the floor next to it and hugging it.

 

Fili’s heart lifted as he watched. As unbelievable as it seemed to him, Kili liked his present! In fact, he seemed to like it more than even Thorin’s springing puppet. The other gifts weren’t contenders as they targeted Kili’s health and wellbeing rather than his enjoyment. 

 

There was one more gift that day, but it was not for Kili. The doorbell rang halfway through supper. Dis went to answer it, and came back carrying a basket- a very familiar basket. She placed it next to Fili. Out sprang Snowy, his tail wagging nineteen to the dozen. Fili looked up at first Dis then Thorin, hardly daring to believe it.

 

They smiled at him, nodding.

 

Dis explained. “Your uncle and I discussed it last night. We decided that you’re old enough to have a dog now, so we spoke to Nar and Grar. They were quite willing to give Snowy back. Their father got them the last puppy of the litter today, so they are very happy.”

 

Thorin spoke up. “He will be your responsibility, Fili, so you will have to train him, feed him and take him on walks. But I will help you and teach you what you must know to look after him well.”

 

Fili’s cup of happiness was full. He could not eat any more, and only sat at the table in a daze.

 

After supper, the grown-ups continued to sit and drink ale. They were getting very merry by this time. Fili and Kili sat by the fire, playing with their respective gifts. Snowy was a bundle of energy and ran about poking his nose into everything. It touched the hot grate once, which made him yelp in pain. He recovered almost immediately though, and ran towards Kili and his bear inquisitively.

 

Kili liked the puppy. He held out his bear to show him. Snowy sniffed at the big bear. When it did not move, he prodded it with a paw. Kili laughed and made a growling noise. Snowy, thinking that the bear had growled at him, became alarmed. He darted at the bear, and bit him around the neck. Kili cried out and tried to pull the bear away by its ears.

 

All of a sudden, there was a loud _thhhrrrkkk_ , and the stitches holding the bear together gave way! Kili was left holding the bear’s head, and Snowy the headless body. It was hard to say who was more horrified. Snowy dropped the body at once and dashed under the kitchen table, trembling. Kili stared at the beheaded bear with an expression of shock and fear frozen on his face.

 

Fili knew what was coming. He tried to head Kili off early. “Don’t worry, Kee, it’s okay, everything’s all right, I can fix it…”

 

It was too late. Kili began to scream. He screamed so loudly that all the adults turned to see what was happening. When they realised what had happened, they burst out laughing.

 

Fili gave up trying to comfort his little brother. He fled the room in humiliation, his ears ringing with everyone’s laughter, Kili’s piercing screams rising above the cacophony. He ran out the front door. Not knowing where else to go, he ran into the wood shed to hide. He flung himself into a corner and cried his heart out.

 

He had so badly wanted Kili to like his present, and his wish had come true. His dear little brother had fallen in love with the teddy bear, and what had Fili done? Left the bear as such a bad job that its head could be ripped right off. How could he even call himself a dwarf, when he couldn’t make a simple toy properly? He was an outright failure. Poor Kili, he must have been so frightened!

 

Slowly, he realised that Snowy had followed him into the shed. The affectionate puppy put his head in Fili’s lap, sniffing at him. Fili stroked him quietly.

 

“I don’t deserve you,” he told the pup. “It’s Kili’s birthday, not mine, but I’ve got you, and I didn’t give Kili anything. Nothing good, anyway. It wasn’t your fault the bear came apart; it was mine. I didn’t sew it tight enough. What kind of dwarf am I that I can’t even make an easy toy right, Snowy?”

 

Eventually he heard his name being called, and knew that they must be looking for him. Sure enough, his uncle Thorin came into the shed. “Fili! Are you there?”

 

He shrank back behind the woodpile, not wanting to go back and face everyone. Unluckily for him, Thorin spotted him almost at once. He took one look at his tear-stained, grubby nephew. Dismay crossed the older dwarf’s face. He stood for a moment, apparently debating what to do, before coming over and sitting down next to Fili.

 

“Why are you crying, Fili?” he asked. His manner was brusque, but his voice was gentle.

 

“’Cause everyone’s laughing at me! I made that stupid ugly teddy bear and I didn’t even do it right. I made Kili cry on his birthday. I’ll never be a proper craftsman like you. But I’m a dwarf, I’m supposed to be good at making things! I’m a failure.” He hung his head. To his chagrin, he found tears pricking at the corners of his eyelids.

 

Thorin’s lips twitched. “Fili, do you really think that you are unworthy to be a dwarf, just because your very first creation was less successful than you hoped?”

 

Fili looked up at him, not understanding.

 

“Little one, when I first started at the forge, do you know how many times I tried and failed to make a sword?”

 

Fili shook his head.

 

Thorin chuckled. “By my count, it was twenty-six. Dwalin and I started together, and he had forged his first sword on his fifth try. I remember well how upset and frustrated I was.”

 

“What did you do, uncle?” asked Fili with interest. He couldn’t imagine his powerful, skilled uncle ever failing at anything.

 

“I did not give up. I kept trying, again and again. I asked our master what I was doing wrong. Dwalin as well, he stayed back for hours after he had finished his own work, trying to help me.”

 

Thorin smiled at the memory. “Finally, on my twenty-seventh try, I managed it. The master was nearly ready to wash his hands of me by that point, so it was lucky that I succeeded when I did! Even so, not every sword that I have made since then has been perfect. As the years pass, the number of failures has grown less and less, so that I have not made a bad sword for nearly five years now. But all this comes with time, and practice. ”

 

He looked at the small dwarfling next to him. “Do you understand what I am saying, Fili? You cannot expect to be a master craftsman just because you are a dwarf. Crafts, by their very nature, must first be learnt, then practised and used over and over again for decades. But you must be willing to learn, to show others your work and accept help and criticism.”

 

A great weight seemed to lift off Fili. He wasn’t a failure after all! He threw his arms around his uncle and hugged him. To his surprise, he felt Thorin hug him back, holding him in his strong arms.

 

“Do not worry about your brother’s present, Fili,” he heard his uncle say above his head. “Tomorrow I will help you create a set of wooden blocks for Kili. You are old enough to do that. I will chop the wood for you, and together we will smoothen the blocks and paint them. Would you like that?”

 

Fili nodded his thanks, then realised Thorin couldn’t see him. “Yes, thank you. I do wish I had something for him today, though. I had such plans, uncle- I wanted to give him the best, most wonderful gift in the whole world!”

 

Thorin set him down on his feet. He bent down so that he was looking Fili squarely in the face. “Little one, do you not realise that to Kili, you yourself are the greatest gift?”

 

Fili blinked in astonishment and confusion, and Thorin continued. “Think about it, Fili. All those toys of his that you say he loves so much- when you enter the room, does he not abandon them and run to you? When you leave, does he not cry and grow upset, even though all his toys are right there with him, even though Dis and myself are still with him? You- you yourself, Fili- are the thing that Kili loves above all else, and nothing you can give him will make him happier than the simple act of spending time with him.”

 

“But I do that everyday,” said Fili, confused.

 

“Precisely,” said Thorin, smiling. “It is a wonderful bond, the one you and Kili share, little one. Cherish it, for it is rare and precious, and once lost, it is irreplaceable.” Fili thought that his uncle sounded sad when he said that, and wondered what he was thinking.

 

“Are you ready to go back now?” his uncle asked.

 

Hand in hand, they walked back to the house. The guests had gone, but in the kitchen, Kili was still crying inconsolably. Dis looked to be at her wits’ end.

 

“Thank goodness you’re here!” was the first thing she said. “Kili, darling, look who’s back!”

 

Kili lifted his tear-stained face. When he caught sight of Fili, a smile burst across his face like a ray of sunshine. “Fee!” He held his arms out to him.

 

Fili walked across the room and picked him up. He hugged his little brother tightly. “I’m sorry, Kee. I promise, I will never make you cry again. I’ll always be there for you and protect you, no matter what happens.”

 

Kili yawned, snuggled against him and went to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's interested, these are a few really cute images I had in my brain for this story, that I picked up along the way from Google! I don't own any of them, however. 
> 
> 1\. Kili hugging his bear: http://us.123rf.com/400wm/400/400/yayayoy/yayayoy1004/yayayoy100400029/6872512-cute-kid-hugging-his-big-teddy-bear.jpg
> 
> 2\. But this is more what I imagine Fili's handmade teddy bear to look like:  
> http://ikev.in/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/home-made-teddy-bear.jpg  
> http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-TnQ7c0LCSMc/TfZeF7MTLPI/AAAAAAAACdk/Y2eOpK_LkQI/s1600/June+2011+008.JPG
> 
> 3\. Snowy the husky puppy:   
> http://huskydogblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/eS94w1.jpg


End file.
